


娜塔莎养了一只熊

by BUDING_sugar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUDING_sugar/pseuds/BUDING_sugar
Summary: 面对洛基的严重双标和托尼的过分偏爱，还死不承认他们互相喜欢，整个复仇者联盟都没眼看，直到娜塔莎领养了一只成精的熊。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	娜塔莎养了一只熊

1.  
“斯塔克，麻烦帮我拿罐小饼干，在你的左手边。”

刚刚解决一个任务的Clint累瘫在沙发上，敞开腿仰头休息。

“隔，你没看见我在吃布丁吗？”说完一口甜蜜的布丁送到嘴里，夸张的对着Clint吧唧嘴。

“拜托，Tony……”不好意思麻烦同样累瘫的Natasha，不好惹的Bruce（他看上去心情不太妙），以及队长和不熟的bucky。

像是蓄谋已久，Tony迟迟不肯起身，慵懒的甩了句，“那你得把你的弓借我玩玩。”

邪神和Thor推开大门，坐到离Tony最远的位置上，一进门，Loki就感觉有一股炽热的视线停留在自己身上。希望不是超人的热射线，他随意的坐在门口的沙发上，喉咙干渴，绿眼睛四处张望哪里有水，思量着用魔法传送到自己手边。

“斑比累了吗？喝水，Clint你的小饼干。”

面带微笑的Tony迅速递给邪神一杯冰水，从抽屉拿出一包小饼干给Clint，Clint满意的接下，Loki有些犹豫，踌躇不决。

他的绿眼睛转来转去，目光落在Tony的手上，慢悠悠的接过水杯，礼貌地点头致谢。鹰的眼睛永远都是犀利的，看到两人手握手还是掐着送水的理由，Clint十分不满。

“喂喂喂，小胡子，凭什么Loki什么也没说你就给他送水，和我就讨价还价那么久，明明我们都长的那么帅，你偏心！”

“你刚刚是夸我长的帅吗？”Loki挑眉，手抵在嘴唇上做出不可思议的状态。

“不，我没有，我只是在反驳Stark的态度。”

“我？这么完美的一个男人怎么可能会被反驳，我的朋友，你现在立马改口还来得及，比如，Tony-Stark最帅之类的。”Tony指着自己的胸部，一脸无辜地说。

“你们闹够了没。”Natasha放下手机。

“吾友，好孩子不能撒谎，你刚刚确实说了我弟弟长的帅。”

“我们也听到了。”Steve和Bucky也掺和进来。

“shut up，你们不是在自顾自的聊天吗。”

［明明我们都长的那么帅……明明我们都长的那么帅……明明我们都长的那么帅……］老贾不断播放Clint刚刚的录音，对，他的脸都白了，气的。

“当我什么都没说，拜托了。”他决定不再纠结七年的战友胳膊肘往外拐，和一个幼稚鬼吵架只能显得他才是幼稚的那一个。

邪神撅嘴喝一口水，得意洋洋的挑眉，“也对，我比你帅多了。”

“谢谢有被冒犯到，fuck you，Loki！”他竖起中指，就像是一个好几天没收房租的包租婆。

2.

Tony好心地给Loki送果汁的样子让Clint认为十分的“狼外婆”，或者说，黄鼠狼给鸡拜年，他贴心的给邪神递了一盒饼干和一杯橙汁。

“我不喝橙汁。”邪神推辞，只接下饼干。

Clint手刚碰到橙汁杯就被一巴掌拍死，他的好队友Tony瞪了他一眼。

瞪了他一眼。

了他一眼。

他一眼。

一眼。

眼。

。

“我不喝也没说给你喝。”Loki鄙夷的甩了一个眼色，接下Tony的果汁，递果汁的就像什么也没发生那样坐回自己的位置。

Clint托腮，深有体会什么叫Dumbledore和他最喜欢的学生，Loki就是Tony-Dumbledore-Stark最喜欢的学生，二代Harry-Potter。

他简直无法相信，Tony就像一只拼命讨好Loki的花孔雀，不断朝他开屏展示自己美丽的尾羽。

这样的日子一直维持到Natasha带回了一只棕熊，不是俄罗斯随处可见的那种半大的小熊，而是体格健硕，一巴掌能拍扁一副钢铁战甲的棕熊。

Natasha给它取名叫B，但是Tony坚持叫它大熊，Loki唱反调唤它熊大，反正换来的只有B的怒吼，B一旦叫起来，整栋大厦都能听见这只棕熊的声音。别惹这头熊，来自三天后的邪神的非友好警告，它有一个强有力的后盾——Natasha。

事先声明，Loki和Tony绝对是世上唯二神奇的存在，他们会因为一件小事吵得天翻地覆，然后因为另外一件事情悄悄和好，能同仇敌忾也能相看两厌。而现在，这只熊同时成为了他们的讨伐目标，Loki十分嫌弃这种会掉毛的生物（同时也讨厌大厦里脱发的蝼蚁），Tony不喜欢这只熊，只是单纯的不喜欢。

但是，他们因为处理结果不一样再次掐了起来，Loki想要把B扔了，Tony希望把B送回去。

“这头熊确定没成精吗，我们应该把它送回去等待下一个客户。”Tony摆手，表达自己的无奈。

“复仇者大厦已经变成动物园了吗。”邪神愤慨的表示自己绝对，绝对不会和一头熊共处一室。

幸好Natasha的房间在楼下，不然邪神绝对会像猫一样炸毛，然后用法杖施一个移动的魔法把B扔出去。

他相当不喜欢一只毛茸茸的棕色的大笨熊在他的沙发上跳舞，弄脏干净的地板，咬他的披风。

……

更讨厌的是，这头熊特别爱偷东西，三明治，布丁，甜甜圈，只要是甜品它一概全收。

Loki是一个护食的神，绝对不能容忍这种事情，一只低贱的棕熊敢爬在他头上，即使它是复仇者的宠物也不能忍，要给它点教训。

隔天，这只熊就被挂上了失物招领处。

“拜托你们能成熟点吗，B还是个半大的熊。”Natasha气愤地说，棕熊B委屈地窝在她脚边。

“一巴掌能拍扁一个孩子的危险品，我应该把它扔进垃圾桶回收的。”Loki回答。

“B很听话，如果出事了我能制服它。”

“你能保证它永远不发疯吗，现在它偷的是我的甜品，以后指不定偷的就是珠宝项链，听说你们很在意这些东西，因为稀有？”

邪神的嘴上功夫不是说着玩的，轻而易举就让Natasha成功闭嘴，并且收获了一个特工的不友好眼神。

“也许我们应该把B送出去，留在大厦太危险了，而且你懂的，这里不是俄罗斯。”Tony说。

“那么你养的外星邪神就不危险吗Tony。”

“我确定他现在和我们站在统一战线。”

“对，我是站在你们这边的。”Loki弯腰，对着Tony的耳朵轻轻说着，“暂时。”

Tony只感觉耳边一痒，“他一点都不危险，明明就是个小鹿斑比而已。”

Natasha不禁想起恋爱脑这个东西原来真的存在。

看吧，他们又莫名其妙地站在一起了。

3.

Natasha很生气。

对于Loki把她的棕熊扔到野外垃圾场这件事，过肩摔少不了他。

训练场上，差不多每个复仇者都领略了一回娜塔莎的力量。

Tony第一次作为老好人出面降火，实在是那头熊给他留下了阴影，要不是Loki他就英年早逝了，但他也不想得罪Natasha，只好想办法邀请她和班纳出席他的科技发布会。

“我不知道我来的意义何在。”Natasha一边梳理自己的红发一边翘着二郎腿，“你为什么不请Loki来，对于你的新产品，我相信他连蓝图都看过了，而且他用你的Stark手机黑过整个大厦。”

“有些神明就是比较特殊，我可请不起那尊大佛。虽然他的脸长的好看但是不是所有人都买账，谁敢请恶作剧之神来。”Tony轻笑，眯着眼睛，有一种资本家官腔的气势，“还有就是，这里可有不少你的狂热粉，你绝对会开心的。”

遮遮掩掩必有妖。Nat想。

“斯塔克先生，除了介绍你的新科技，你还有没有什么要和粉丝讲的。”主持人面挂笑容递上话筒。

Tony拿过话筒，喜笑颜开；“当然有，不要过分崇拜我，我一点压力也没有。”

台下引起一片哄笑，有人很快就提问，你和Banner博士的关系怎么样。

“哦别忘了我们是科学组。”Tony扭头就去抱住Bruce。

又是一阵哄笑。

有粉丝问，那你和Dr. strange呢？

“啊我们已经解绑了，你懂的，现在我和班纳好上了。”Tony笑道，Bruce也只能跟着憨笑，这是直播啊，要是某位绿色系法师正在窥屏，他以后的生活可能都要充满让恶作剧了。怕什么，隐约听到身体里的浩克在躁动，布鲁斯有了自信，主动和托尼拥抱，引起台下粉丝的高音。

你在ins上发了那么多动态，cue了那么多次Loki，什么时候给霜铁发糖。台下的粉丝又问。

“我和Loki就是那种，额，互怼吧，他骂我我骂回去，你懂的……”

“不是爱情吗？”粉丝起哄道。

又是一片热闹的哄笑。

“整天YY什么呢，我们连朋友都算不上，这是我的新产品发布会怎么弄成了我的粉丝发布会，来个人把他请出去不谢。”

“还不是因为你讨人喜欢！”有粉丝喊道。

“算你识相，刚才你差点就要被我的保安请出去了。 ”

行云流水般走完了流程，这群粉丝也真的是磨人，托尼的嘴皮子都要说破了，Natasha在底下给粉丝签名，他也正好找个地方休息。

“那是什么？我们请了马戏团吗，今晚有表演？”托尼问旁边的助理。

在发布会门口突然出现了一只熊，好奇地四处张望，趴在地上用鼻子嗅。

“没有呢，Mr Stark。”助理回答，“我们也不知道怎么回事，我马上去叫人处理。”

“等一下，那头笨熊有点眼熟。”Tony摘下墨镜，头皮发麻，感觉脊背有一股凉风吹过。

4.

“Mr Stark，下一场发布会就要开始了。”助理提示，他的老板还躲在邪神身后。

“就不能等会儿吗，这难道不是我的发布会吗，叫他们延迟一下，顺便找Bruce去让气氛热闹起来，额对，还有脱衣舞表演。”助理只能无奈地出去。

“把门带上！”

嗒。

房间只剩下两人一熊。

“脱衣舞？又是人类的新奇东西。”Loki回头，他很好奇，但这触及到他的知识盲区了，不过他才不会承认，只是用质疑一样的眼神看着Tony，他总能把自己伪装成正义的一方。

“就一群美女跳舞，比平时那些更火爆一点而已，你想看？怕你刚成年的小神的心脏受不了。”Tony表面风平浪静心里却是笑开花。

Loki没恼，拍拍他的大腿，“又不是和熊打架，有什么受不了的。”接着他用力扭了一把，Tony疼得嘴巴圈成一个O。

“SHIT，第几次了Loki-ordinson！？”

“这是你的荣幸，Stark，称呼一个至高无上的神为小神，我没把你的天灵盖扭下来已经是我对你最大的宽容了。”他露出鲨鱼一样的笑容。

“这不是你人身攻击的理由，Loki，操，别仗着你好看就可以顺便欺负人，我没揍你也是我对你最大的宽容了。”

“你能拿我怎么办，嗯？”Loki松懒地问。

“把你从这里扔出去，大概43层楼高，相信作为神的你一定不会摔着，毕竟hulk的力量比这个大多了，你说是吧，弱鸡。”

“屎大颗又喝酒了？花生米要吗，当年是谁被扔下去的，没有摔成烂泥真的好可惜。”

“比起被hulk爆锤可好多了，与地板亲密接触的滋味不好受吧，毕竟我一天打扫一次地板应该不会太脏。”

“Stark会打扫卫生？天大的笑话，诸神在上，请问上次将甜甜圈糖霜洒满我房间的是谁？”

“谁叫你在甜甜圈上洒那么多糖霜，都溢出来了。”

坐在旁边的B的被无视，怒火中烧，站起来的时候有一种强烈的压制感，它迅速走到Loki面前，熊掌一挥摁在Tony背上，还好力度不大，但也把Tony吓了一跳。

“操……尼玛的为什么……”他的脸都要被揉成酱了。Loki单薄的白衬衫十分贴身，他现在就像什么也不隔的和Loki亲密接触，感觉就像……

Loki一点反抗意识也没有，或许他只想看Tony笑话，他伸出一只手抓住B的熊掌，免得这个脆弱的凡人受伤。Tony的脸紧紧贴着他的胸膛，感受到神明的心脏在有力的跳动，红晕已经慢慢的爬上他的两颊。

“用你的魔法把它扔出去啊。”Tony满脸通红，脸被压得变形，“斑比……我口水要留下来了。”

“你压着我我动不了蜜糖。”

“你丫的就是耍流氓。”

“明明是你在耍流氓。”他反倒露出无辜者的苦笑。

“……”

“啧，果然有口水流下来了。”Loki露出鲨鱼笑，伸出手去抹掉Tony嘴角的泡沫，修长的手指抚过他的嘴角，Tony顿时没了反抗的念头。

一股燥热瞬间爬上他的双颊。

“关你屁事。”他嘴硬地说。

B悄悄的松开熊掌，爬到外面，咔沓一声关上了门。Loki顺势抱住Tony，让他的脸紧贴这他的胸口，“没发现，你抱起来挺软的。”

“你嘴什么变得那么甜了，毒舌小王子？”Tony略带调戏地说，慢慢抱住Loki把脸贴在他的胸膛。

Loki蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，挑衅地说；“你的嘴也挺毒的，让我来试试毒～”

5.

另一边，Bruce还在和粉丝解释自己绝对是猛1，粉丝们被他手舞足蹈的样子逗得笑哈哈，一个劲儿的附和。

产品发布会全部流程走完，Bruce才发现Tony不见了，这下彻底变成了粉丝发布会。

“你的意思是，那两个傲娇鬼终于不用再别别扭扭的了？”

“他们只是缺少一个拥抱的理由和单独的空间。”Natasha像个久经沙场的爱情老手一样，B坐在地上，乖乖的等着Natasha给它顺毛。

“喜欢对方却都不敢说出来，让两个骄傲的人变成胆小鬼的只能是爱情，我不是在夸他们，实话实说而已。”

“你的脸色不是很好看啊Bruce。”Natasha关心地问。

“我刚刚和粉丝说我和Tony的CP里我是猛1……”Bruce的脸刷地一下白了，欲哭无泪。

6.  
号角日报：渣男！花花公子Tony-stark另寻新欢，抛妻弃子，嫌弃hulk太绿打算找回前男友，却发现前男友也有新欢，这时候另一个魔法师出现在他面前。

——JJJ

**Author's Note:**

> 小甜饼


End file.
